dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games/Dumb Dome
Dumb Dome is a stadium location which deals with athletics type games with a humorous twist. __TOC__ Running with Scissors This event is like a 100 meter sprint, but with scissors. Tap the screen as quickly as possible to help guide Loopy into first place, and eventually cutting the finish line ribbon. If he is in last place, he will trip over and end up with a scissor blade in the eye. And if you trip with a scissor blade in the eye, it's severe pain for that eye. It is similar to Numpty's game in the other app, the Dumb Ways to Die app. ---- Javelin Catch This game is like a javelin throw. Tap and/or drag the screen to move Boffo away from the falling javelin, or else he would be impaled. You might have a potential to dodge the javelin. Anyways, Boffo moves wherever you tap or drag. And when you move away from a shading, expanding circle, that means you will move away from a javelin. Here's a rule in real life: Always clear the area of where a javelin is going thrown to avoid getting impaled. ---- Electric Fence Hurdles This event is like 110 m hurdles. Tap the screen to help Loopy jump over each electic powered hurdle. Doing so too early or too late will result in Loopy tripping over and getting electrocuted, resulting in failure. If you win the minigame, you see Loopy got his hair electrocuted. It is similar to Phoney's game in the other app, the Dumb Ways to Die app. Here's a rule for you in real life: Don't play with electric wires. That could make you electrocute too. ---- Three Tonne Clean and Jerk This event is like the other examples of clean and jerk. Tilt the device to ensure Dumbbell remains fully balanced while keeping the weights in the air without losing his grip. If you win the minigame, he will fall to half of its body because of the weight. It is similar to Calamity's game in the other app, the Dumb Ways to Die app. If you lose your grip, the weights could land on Dumbbell's stomach, and it could be hard to breathe. If you lost your grip when you lift weights, you could have severe pain. ---- Shoelace Tie The tying isn't like a real event, but the sprinting is. Trace over the outline of Loopy's shoelace to prepare Loopy for the great sprint ahead. Otherwise, Loopy will trip over and hurt his head, resulting in failure. This mini-game is similar to Mishap's mini-game, but the only difference is the shape you have to trace. Mishap has to trace a wavy line, while Loopy has to trace an hourglass-looking shape. ---- Dynamite Relay Race This event is like a 400\operatorname{m} relay. Drag Loopy's hand holding the dynamite stick towards Dingy's empty hand to pass the stick. If you don't, both characters will be blown up, resulting in failure. If you win, one of the characters is blown up. This mini-game is similar to Putz’s minigame where you have to connect the balloons to his hand. Here's a rule: Don't play with dynamite. Everything will be blown up. ---- Lightning Pole Vault This event is like the normal pole vault. Swipe upwards when the marker lands in the yellow section to timely guide Loopy for the perfect landing, and to escape the lightning bolt. If you swipe too early or too late, Loopy will be struck by lightning, resulting in failure. Here's a rule: Don't pole vault during a thunderstorm. ---- Hammer Throw Rub the screen in circles, and as quickly as possible, to help accelerate Loopy and the hammer shot. Win and Loopy will throw away the hammer. Failure to do so will result in Loopy throwing it in the air, and becoming the unlucky target. It is similar to Bungle's spinning game in the other app, the ''Dumb Ways to Die'' app.